Stupid Potter
by Uzoh
Summary: Harry persuades Draco to help the Ministry. How the hell does he always manage Draco to do things he have no intention of doing? DH-compliant. First story, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, or any other character in this story!

* * *

Harry hadn't seen Draco Malfoy since the end of the war and the Death Eater trials. With him only being seventeen at the time and practically been forced received the Dark Mark he was never sentenced. Harry, of course, had witnessed on his behalf. With the knowledge he received through Snapes memories he felt that it was the only right thing to do. And it seemed that the rest of the wizarding council had agreed with him. And who were they kidding anyway? The only reason Draco Malfoy was in the situation he was in during the war was because of fear, not that he would ever admit such a thing to himself, Malfoy-pride and all. But the rest of the wizards and witches hadn't been too easy on Malfoy. Not a week went by without Harry reading about Malfoy in the papers. Weather the things he read was true or not he had no idea. He really didn't care that much either. And the fact that Harry was now standing in Malfoys very large office in one of the newly built skyscrapers in London (owned by Malfoy himself of course) seemed just a tiny bit odd.

"I never thought I'd see you here, Potter. What do you want?" Malfoy drawled from where he sat behind a large wooden desk, not bothering to look at Harry when he entered, but instead continuing to read from a file lying in front of him. He turned a page and continued to read with a small frown on his face.

"Well?" he ordered. "I don't have all day."

"Eh-" Harry stammered, "I came on the behalf of my boss, actually. He has a business proposal he'd like you to consider."

Malfoy snorted, and flipped another page.

"Really now? And what makes him think that I'd ever join forces with the ministry?"

"He said-"

"And exactly _what _made him think I'd listen to you of all people?" Malfoy interrupted.

Harry couldn't help but smile. _There's the Malfoy I remember, _he thought.

"It was me or Ron-"

"If Weasley will be there it's definitely a no thank you."

"-and then there's the fact that I saved your life. " Harry continued and finally got some sort of reaction. Malfoy slammed his fist hard at the desk.

"I owe you nothing!" he spat. "Now get the hell out of here or I'll call security!"

_Okay, not quite the reaction I had mind, _Harry thought and laughed nervously.

"Hey, that was Rons way of putting it, not mine. Listen Malfoy, will you please just hear me out? It'll only take five minutes." Harry winced a little at how pathetic he sounded, but they were really screwed without Malfoys help. Malfoy himself sighed and leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest and seemed to reconsider. For whatever reason Harry didn't know.

"I'm a very busy man, Potter, I don't have five minutes. Not now anyway. It's not easy running a company as large as mine. Can't take a bloody day off without someone screwing something up around here."

Harry twisted his hands nervously, hoping for the best. Then Malfoy sighed again and rolled his eyes.

"Fine Potter, you win. Can't believe I'm bloody doing this."

"Really?" Harry said, thoroughly shocked, "You'll hear me out?"

"Meet me at Magazine 15 at eight sharp, we'll discuss whatever it is that you and your ministrypeople want then. Now get out, I have work to do."

"Wow Malfoy, I didn't actually think you'd agree. Thank you!"

Malfoy glared at him with his stone gray eyes.

"Haven't agreed to anything yet Potter. Now _leave,_ before I change my mind."

Draco felt like smacking himself over the head, preferably with something _very _very hard. Why on earth had he offered to hear Potter out? So that he could be completely _humiliated_ and reminded every tenth second that he was indebted to potter? He had claimed otherwise, of course. Malfoys were indebted to no one, had never been and would never be.

Draco sighed as the memory of potter grabbing his hand and saving him from the lethal fire flashed through his mind. At least the dreams about the incident had stopped, but he still thought about it every now and then. Mostly all the time. He sighed yet another time, a newly adapted habit he established, as the most recent memory of Potter played before his eyes.

Potter had certainly changed since the war, and said change did him good. Potter had always been kind of scrawny during their time at Hogwarts, but he had become tall and muscular, something that had to be the result of some very intensive aurortraining.

_The hair as messy as usual though, _Draco mused and quickly pushed away the thought of them being lovers.

_In another lifetime maybe, _Draco thought, _were we didn't hate each other and Potter actually could carry on a decent conversation._

Draco didn't even have to look at the entrance to know when potter entered the restaurant. He heard the doors open somewhere behind him, and where followed by sharp intakes of breath, not so quiet whisperings and questions of autographs. He heard potters awkward apologies and a moment later the green eyed man damped down on the chair on Dracos opposite side of the table.

"Not late am I?" he asked with a smile.

"No," Draco replied grumpily as he considered canceling their meeting. With a bright eyed and smiling harry potter in front of him he would agree to anything. It annoyed Draco to no end, especially considering the fact that not a single man since Draco openly admitted he was gay a couple of years back had made his insides flutter. Not that his insides fluttered. Malfoys didn't have fluttering insides.

_Stupid fucking Potter._

Malfoy was acting strange, Harry thought. Compared to their latest meeting, he kept the insults to a minimum. In fact, he hardly said a word. They ordered their food and ate in silence. Harry didn't mind the silence though. After a long day at the ministry he was happy to just sit down and relax for a while.

"You're awfully quiet Draco", he finally said, taking a bite from whatever fish he had ordered. He wasn't much into the fancy kind of food that Malfoy apparently was.

"Long day", Malfoy answered shortly and meeting his eyes for a second. "So, what does the ministry want with me, Potter?"

"We want you as a consultant on a case", Harry said simply.

Malfoy snorted.

"Really now? I've heard your boss is quite an arse. Why would he want a former death eater as a consultant?"

"_Because _you are a former death eater, actually" harry said with a smile "at least that's one of the reasons. We've come across several murders the last few weeks, where all of the victims had been poisoned. We need someone who can analyze the samples of the potions we've been able to receive. And since you're quite good at potions…", Harry didn't finish the sentence.

Malfoy laid down his fork and knife and seemed to consider what harry just had said.

"You expect it to be dark magic involved?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We _know_ its dark magic involved."

"Then why not just use any of the ministry's consultants if you already know what you're dealing with, Potter?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Draco, I'm sure you know what the ministry is like when it comes to dark magic. Most of the time they like to pretend it doesn't exist, and they would never dream of having staff on the subject. My knowledge on dark magic isn't near enough."

"Well mine isn't either", Malfoy snapped and furiously began eating again. Harry decided to leave the subject and settled on watching Malfoy eat. Harry smiled to himself as he thought of how the difference between Malfoy and Ron. Where Ron would tear his meat apart and shove it into his mouth with a never slowing speed, Malfoy cut his with practiced precision and chewing and swallowing it completely before going for another bite.

At the moment though, Malfoy obviously cut his food with a little more force than originally intended, because a large piece of meat flew of his plate and down on the floor. Malfoy sighed, lazily waved his hand. Not more than two seconds later a waiter was as their table, spelling the lost piece of food away.

Harry watched with interest.

"I'm done", he said curtly and his plate was swept away.

"Mr potter?" the waiter said, pointing at his plate. Harry nodded and the table was cleared.

"Do you always behave like that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Only to my staff."

"Oh",

"As eloquent as ever I see", Malfoy smirked and Harry was relived the insulting was back, at least a little.

"Didn't realize you owned restaurants too, is all."

"I own lots of things, Potter"

"Don't know why I'm surprised. What kind of things do you own?"

Malfoy hummed and furrowed his brow.

"One more restaurant apart from this one, a couple of hotels, a few smaller companies, a mall or two. And Malfoy Incorporated, obviously."

"Why?" Harry asked, deciding that this was a good topic to discuss if he wanted to stay on Malfoys good side.

"Money of course", Draco drawled, then sighed and leaned back in his chair and absently pulled a hand through his perfectly slicked back hair.

"I don't know much about dark magic, potter. I wasn't a very good death eater, if you remember", he said eventually.

Harry nodded at the anticipated answer, but of course, he had come prepared.

"Not from what I've heard."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He seemed to be doing that a lot, Harry mused.

"And what exactly is it that you have heard, Potter?"

"That your knowledge in the dark arts is in fact quite big. Enormous even."

Draco glared suspiciously.

"I have no idea whatsoever you are talking about."

"Oh come on Draco! It's not like the ministry arrest people for having read a few books on the subject."

"And by a few books you mean…"

"The Malfoy library," Harry stated and watched with satisfaction how Draco choked on the sip of water he'd just taken. It was kind of nice knowing he still had the ability to throw the man off his feet a bit.

"Who the hell told you that?" Draco gritted through clenched teeth.

"Blaise." Harry answered.

"_Blaise_?"

Harry nodded.

"You know Blaise? How?"

"I believe that's none of your business Draco."

"Well, it seems like I have to kill him know, if he's going to reveal all my secrets", Draco said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You in or not?"

"Defenitly not, moron! What do you think your boss will say when he finds out that I, a former death eater, have been engaging in dark arts? I'll tell you what! Your boss will run along to the minister and they'll ship me off to Azkaban, for life!" Draco bellowed.

"No they won't," Harry said with a shrug, "already talked to my boss about it, said it was a little hobby of yours."

"A hobby? Really? And he believed you?" Draco smirked. "You pulled The Boy Who Lived-crap on him as well? Or The Boy Who Defeated The Dark Lord And Saved All Our Asses, what is it that you go by these days?"

Despite telling himself that this was just typical Draco-behavior, Harry couldn't help but get annoyed.

"Well, obviously I'm wasting my time", he said as he stood up. "If you, however, happen to change your mind you're welcome to the ministry tomorrow at ten, and if you don't, I don't give a shit."

Before he left, Harry pulled out a square box from his robes and handed it over to Draco.

"Not a bribe or anything. Just thought you might want it back."

Draco was fuming. How dare he? _Stupid fucking Potter._

He had opened the box right after Harry had left and almost dropped it as he saw what it contained. His wand. The wand Harry had maneuvered from him that awful day at the Mansion during the war when a couple of Snatchers had brought in the Golden Trio. Draco still didn't know why he'd hesitated in telling Bellatrix the boy suffering from the stinging hex was indeed Harry Potter. _Oh, of course I know, _Draco thought. If he'd given away Potters identity that night it'd all be over. Harry Potter would have been dead and they'd live in a world full of misery.

_Stupid fucking Potter. Always bringing out the soft sides in me, _Draco cursed. It was one of the powers the green eyed man had over him, together with the ability to bring out his worst sides. Weird how that worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter already up! I feel that it's kind of a mess, since I'm still figuring this story out. Anyway, enjoy!

And as usual, I owe nothing.

* * *

Harry didn't know if he was surprised or not when Draco appeared at his office the next day. He was three hours late, but Harry could forgive him for that.

"Why did you wait until now to give me back my wand, Potter? After all, the war ended almost six years ago." Draco actually pouted as he sat down in the chair across from Harrys desk, something that made him look about twelve years old, instead of twentyfour.

Harry took his time formulating his answer, mostly because he didn't quite know what said answer was.

"After the war and all the trials and stuff I didn't… cope very well", he started, smiling sadly as he remembered. "Didn't see people much, not ever Ron and Hermione. Didn't really want anything to do with anything that reminded me about the war, which included you and your wand. I found it last week while I was cleaning the house."

Draco frowned. "While _you_ were cleaning _your _house."

"Yes."

"You're so weird Potter."

Harry couldn't help but laugh, happy that Draco didn't seem very angry with him.

"I'm sorry I didn't give it back to you any sooner, I know how strange it is using someone else's wand", Harry apologized. "What are you doing here anyway, Draco?"

"I decided to help you with your little case", the blond man answered in a bored tone. "I'm sure you could use some intelligent people around here, compared to that incompetent bunch of crap you've got going on."

Harry laughed. "Thanks for the insult", he said jokingly.

"I have a couple of conditions though."

"Wouldn't be you if you hadn't. Let's hear 'em."

"Firstly, I want my own office. I need my peace and quiet."

Harry grimaced. "Sorry, we're all out of space. You'll have to share mine."

Draco looked around in the semi-spacy office that was Harrys. "Fine, I guess I'll have to do. As long as I don't have to sit with your baboons out there", he said, nodding towards the door. Draco continued. "Secondly, since I'm a _very busy man_ I'll have to attend my usual board meetings, and the occasional staff meetings."

Harry nodded, indicating that it was fine with him.

"And thirdly, you'll have to stop calling me Draco. It's creeping me out."

Harry laughed again. "Sorry, no can do."

"But, why?" Darco exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Calling you Malfoy makes me think of your father. And since you're not your father, I'd rather stick with Draco."

Draco was beginning to regret his decision to help Potter out. How was he supposed to concentrate on his work with potter laughing all the time, calling him Draco, saying morbidly cheesy stuff like _you're not your father, _and joking, and laughing and smiling that smile of his that definitely not made Draco weak in the knees? But it might have if not for the fact that he was sitting down.

He was currently reading a bunch of reports on the poisoning cases, like he'd been for the last hour, but he hadn't got much done. Partly thanks to Potter and his never ending _niceness_, and partly because of Weasley, who insisted in coming in every ten minutes making sure he hadn't murdered potter. When Weasley came bursting through the door for the fifth time, hoping to catch him red handed, Draco had had it.

"Weasley!" he said with exaggerated calmness, clenching his hands so hard that his nails were beginning to draw blood in his palms. "If my plan really was to kill Potter, don't you think I would have done it already?"

Draco could hear Potter chuckle somewhere to his left and suppressed the urge to punch him in the face.

"How the hell should I know what you're thinking? But I know one thing Malfoy, all you ever do it _plot, _so why shouldn't you this time?" Weasley had gone all red in his face. And his ears and his neck. He was red all over really.

"Have you ever considered anger management, Weasley? I think it would do you good."

Weasley let out a frustrated growl. "Harry! How can you just sit down and take this? Why aren't you _doing anything_?"

"Like what?" Harry asked, and Draco could see from the cornet of his eye that he tried his best not to laugh.

"Oh I don't know.. Get the boss to KICK HIM OUT? Why did he hire him in the first place?"

"Excellent question Weasley!" Draco chirped. "And I do believe that the answer is because _Potter told him so_!"

Seeing Weasleys reaction to that made Draco decide that all the inconvenience Weasley had caused so far was worth it. He began spluttering and stammering and choking as if he were to suffocate and blow up at the same time.

"Gee Malfoy, thanks", Potter said and glared at him. "Now he'll never forgive me."

"So?" Draco asked when Harry returned forty minutes later. "Is he dead?"

"What? Of course he isn't!"

"Oh. Shame." Draco looked down from Harry and returned to the reports. He had actually made a bit of progress with the reports, which mostly contained the symptoms the victims suffered before they died.

"Found out anything yet?" Potter asked.

"Actually yes", Draco answered and turned two the green eyed man. "Whoever did this is extremely skilled at potions. And lucky for you, I am too." Harry motioned for him to continue. "The poison used is basically your average red rose-poison, with a twist. A normal red rose-poison causes your blood to clog, albeit quite slowly. Whoever this person is, he or she has probably added something like KJHG or KJHG, which makes process a lot faster, and therefore the potion extremely lethal."

"And these extra ingredients don't happen to be anything out of the ordinary?" Harry asked, looking hopeful.

"Well, the LKJH can be purchased in basically every apothecary. The KJHG though, is a little more unusual. With a bit of that Potter-luck, maybe you'll be able to track it down", and actually smiled at Harrys relieved expression.

"Well," the other man said. "This went a lot faster than I thought."

"And it would have gone faster still if there were people here with more than two brain cells. But with your lacking skills in potions, I'm not that surprised. You still have to catch whoever did it though", Draco said, stacking the reports in a neat pile and rose from his chair. "As _lovely _as this has been, Potter, I really must be off. Be sure to send an owl if you and your baboons need my assistance again."

When Draco arrived at the Manor to visit his mother he was absolutely exhausted. He had only spent a couple of hours with Potter but it had managed to wear him out completely. If Potter had been anyone, maybe Draco could have acted on his… _attraction_. But of course, of all the men in London it had to be _Potter. _The Savior Of The Wizarding World. Draco cursed Potter for making him feel insecure.

"Draco, is that you?" he heard his mother call from the lounge as he walked toward it.

"Yes mother, it's me", he said and stopped to stand in the doorway, watching his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy was a very beautiful woman. Even though small wrinkles were beginning to grow in the corners of her eyes, no one would have pegged her as a fifty year old lady. Her hair was as blond as her sons, and her skin as pale. With a smile on her lips, she ushered him to sit beside her on the sofa.

"I saw Potter today", Draco said as he sat down. "I helped him and his aurors on a case."

His mother eyed him curiously. "Really Draco? You and Potter are friends know?"

"Don't be ridiculous, mother. It was strictly business."

"I sure hope you've been polite. "

"Of course mother", Draco said rolling his eyed and ducked away as his mother tried to smack him over the head with the Daily Prophet she'd been reading.

"Then you'll won't have any trouble with being polite some more. I've invited him to Sunday dinner."

_Fuck_, Draco cursed silently. _Stupid Potter._


End file.
